Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and method for printable document job submission.
Known systems for submission of printable document jobs exist. Such known systems can be incompatible with current network security requirements, which can result in inefficient job submission flow. By way of example, an operator of a publication device may not want to give the user of a client device direct access to the publication device. In such an example, a print job may have to be manually received and submitted to a publication server for processing.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method for printable document job submissions.